


Artistic Differences

by official_knight_of_hell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bisexual Male Character, Bottom Dean, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Neighbours, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Human Castiel, M/M, Masturbation, Neighbors, POV Castiel, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, Pansexual Character, Rivalry, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/official_knight_of_hell/pseuds/official_knight_of_hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak has lived peacefully in New York City as the main photographer for the New York Garrison, an extremely successful news group for majority of his adulthood, but when a hell raising, up and coming artist, Dean Winchester, moves into the apartment next door he's faced with an inescapable conflict, Castiel's boss, Naomi, is looking for a big story, and the one that Dean is stacking seems to be just right . What lengths will he go to to ensure a positive future for his career? And how will it impact he and Dean's future?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is quite short and I apologize but I'm just kind of making sure people would be into it, so let me know if you like it, let me know what I can fix. I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I'm able.

Castiel trudged the final flight of stairs on the way to his apartment in the heart of New York City. That was the one thing he really hated about this building, the climb, he was never the athletic kid in school and he sure as hell wasn't now. The elevator had been broken for several months, and there hadn't yet been any real plans to fix it. Yet, eight flights he climbed everyday, never complaining to anyone, never wanting to make a scene, Castiel was a people pleaser through and through. 

When he reached the hallway door he took a deep breath and smiled to himself, another day of pride filled hard work was done. When he pushed against the door to open it something stopped him, his expression of satisfaction turned to that of confusion. He pushed on the door again, harder this time, it barely budged.

A gruff voice came from behind the door, "Sorry, let me move." he heard the whines of old dolly wheels on the hallway floor and the door swung open, holding it stood a handsome, tough-looking, and sweat covered man, freckles flattered his green eyes and high cheekbones. Castiel only barely realized he had reached out his hand to greet him, "Hey, my name's Dean, Dean Winchester." he beamed.

Castiel smiled and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you Dean, I'm Castiel Novak."

"Castiel," Dean repeated, "That's pretty biblical!"

"My family is quite religious," Castiel met his eyes with Dean's, "My siblings and I, we're each named after angels..."

Dean nodded, keeping his confident smirk, "Well, Castiel, Angel of the Lord, I hope we meet up again, I'm kinda busy right now, moving in and all but maybe later you could give me the newbie tour?", Dean began to push at the cart stacked with boxes.

"Yeah, sure, that'd be cool.'" Castiel said, forcing a sense of casualty. He wanted to give Dean a good first impression but felt more like he was leaving an awkward after taste. He watched as the new tenant tried to forced the carrier through the first door in the long hallway, this door lead to the apartment of his neighbor who moved out last month, now it was most definitely occupied by Dean Winchester, who was currently unable to get a dolly through the doorway. Castiel sighed and walked further into the stretching hall, tilting his head to look at Dean, "Do you need any help with that?"

Dean glanced up, his eyes shining, "Yeah, uh, well if you don't mind, it'd be great!"

Castiel nodded and walked over to the cart, Dean stepped back, making room for him. "Now see, you got it a the wrong angle, you just have to..." Castiel shifted the wheels, pushing and fitting the dolly past the entrance, "There.", he turned to face Dean, only to realize they were just inches apart.

"Thanks, Cas.", he cooed, stepping around him to lean against the doorway, Castiel adjusted his body to look upon Dean again. They kept their eyes locked in silence, a woman's voice broke the stare.

"Okay Dean, so I got the TV setup! You got the rest in finally?" a young blonde woman strode forward, her hand looping around Dean's forearm. "Who's this?" she said sweetly, looking over Castiel.

Dean glanced down at her, smiling, "Jo, this is Castiel Novak, he helped me move the stuff in. And Cas, this is my girlfriend, Joanna Harvelle." 

Castiel waved and smiled back politely, Jo spoke, "So, Castiel, where do you live? What's your setup?"

"Oh uh, I live one door down," Castiel gestured down the hall, "With my friend, Meg.", he looked to Dean now, realizing the man's eyes had been trained on him already, Dean didn't look away.

"She's _just_ your friend?" Dean questioned.

"Yes." Cas stated blankly, "We're just roommates." Dean's look grew more intense, Castiel pushed this realization aside, Dean had a girlfriend, that was a fact that he wasn't about to change. Castiel looked down and then towards his door, "I should probably be going, I know you two are busy as it is, and I have to fill out some paperwork."

Jo nodded and patted Dean's shoulder, "Well Castiel it was great meeting you, hopefully we'll get to talk more." she pulled herself away from Dean, walking back into the apartment.

"Bye, Jo, I hope we can also." he called after her, now readjusting his eyes onto Dean's, "And Dean, it was, uh, nice to-" he cut himself off. Squinting, feeling like he had forgotten a line to the script of a normal conversation, he shook his head and looked down, "Sorry, just distracted..."

"It's alright, it was nice meeting you too, Cas." Dean rubbed his hand across his blond scruff, "Maybe you could swing by sometime, we could talk some more?"

Castiel nodded, swallowing nervously, "Y-yeah, I'd like that."

Dean ran his eyes over Cas's body, "Well then, I'll be seeing you 'round?"

"Yes, you will be.", Cas said quietly, nodding. He watched as Dean smiled wide, and stepped behind the door, saying a last goodbye and closing it. He stood there for several minutes, just staring at the scuffed, deep red of the apartment door. His mind was reeling, replaying everything that had just happened, was it real? Could Dean have actually been leading him on? He began to walk towards his own apartment, and he kept thinking, especially about how Dean had called him Cas. People had called him that before, he never liked it, it seemed far too casual, it wasn't like him. Yet, when Dean said it he made it sound like he had known him his whole life, he made it comfortable. 

When Castiel reached the door he already had his keys out, mindlessly twirling them between his fingers. He reached towards the door, inserting the key and unlocking it, he stepped into the apartment and shut the door, shoving his keys in his pocket and walking towards his bedroom. He passed Meg who was strewn across the couch, laptop sitting on her thigh she mindlessly scrolled, only bringing her eyes away from the screen to look at Castiel.

"Hey there, kid, how was work?"

"It was good, how was eating all my food?" he hollered as he walked into his room, taking off his belt and jacket, throwing them on the bed.

She laughed at this, "Pretty tiring! I'm gonna need a day off."

"I'm sure you will." he walked back into the living room sitting in an arm chair adjacent to Meg.

"Oh so, did you see that fine piece of ass that moved in next door?", she looked up from the computer, smirking.

"Who, Dean?", Castiel furrowed his brow.

"Yeah, I swear, if you don't get with him I will."

"He has a girlfriend."

"Do you think that's ever stopped me, Clarence?" 

Castiel shrugged and picked up a manila folder from the table and began to flip through the papers inside. He decided that that was a subject to face another day as he got to work.


	2. Alarms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based around a sexual topic. Really only one part is actually kind of explicit, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit short too, but I think I'll keep them short, it's easier to get chapters out every other day and not rush and screw up. Comment what you think, hope you enjoy.

The rest of the night Castiel and Meg laid low, Cas shifted through papers until eleven, letting the news station drone on in the background while Meg snacked on a bag of chips, keeping a conversation about suede curtains going with him until she went off to bed. He stayed up for a few hours more, it was around one in the morning when he decided to turn in for the night.

Castiel stayed laying in bed for forty minutes, unable to sleep, he had been able to push the thoughts of Dean out of his mind up until now. The dam had broken, everything flooding over with thoughts of his neighbor, Cas pushed the now too hot duvet off of the bed. He leaned over, flicking on the bedside lamp and sitting up against the head board, a heavy breath flowed through his lips as he slipped a hand lazily into his boxers. His stomach stirred as he curled his fingers around his half hard length, stroking his thumb over his tip he wet his lips, closing his eyes and turning his head to the ceiling. The only thing on his mind was Dean and he couldn't get enough of it. He continued to rub his cock, gyrating his hand from the base to the head, not wanting to make too much noise he bit his lip. He had just met Dean, barely making a conversation but he had such strong feelings about him already, he could tell he was a confident person, he seemed dominant too and Castiel wanted that, he wanted Dean to control him and make him beg and in this moment without Dean even being there he was going to beg to him. He didn't hold back any longer, Castiel called out his name like it was a prayer, not caring if Meg heard, and with each stroke and whimper he wished that Dean would hear. He felt so close, so close to a release, so close to the feeling that he wished Dean would emit onto him someday and then there was a ringing, a loud industrial ringing. 

-

Dean laid in bed, Jo fast asleep next to him, which he practically thanked God for considering the noises that were coming from what he guessed was his neighbor Castiel's room. He could hear moans and his name was repeated again and again in a hoarse breathy voice, and it turned Dean on, but there was no way he was going to indulge in his own pleasure, if Jo woke up he'd definitely screwed, and not in the good way.

Jo soon shifted more onto her own side of the bed and Dean slipped out quietly, trying not to be loud or obvious. He had decided then and there that he had to see Cas, he wasn't sure what to do as he walked into the living room, stacks of boxes scattered through out the room. He contemplated going over and knocking on Cas's door, but he knew he had a roommate, and what if Jo found out? Dean felt stuck between his long time girlfriend and a man he had just met, he knew what the right decision would be, Jo, he knew Jo, she was calm and kind and definitely what Dean looked for in a girl. The only thing he knew about Castiel is that he lives with a roommate who's just a friend, he's obviously into Dean, and he's attractive, extremely attractive. Dean was ripped from his thoughts as the loud rings of a fire alarm flooded into the apartment, it sounded like the one's he'd heard in high school, but he knew this couldn't be a fire drill, it was almost two in the morning.

"Dean?!" Jo called from the bedroom.

"I'm right here, c'mon, we gotta go." Dean walked quickly to Jo, helping her out of bed, she was drowsy and still half asleep, he helped her put some clothes on, Dean himself only wearing boxers and an old wife beater.

They practically ran down the stairs, passing other tenants, they had no idea where the fire was and they weren't risking it, both of them having bad experience with fires before. Eight flights of stairs, they never stopped or slowed down, when they finally got out Dean looked around trying to find Cas. Before he could find Cas he found the source of the fire, there was smoke coming out of the front windows of a ground floor shop, though it was on the complete other side of the building Dean still worried that something could happen to he and Jo's new home. 

"Some first night, huh?" Jo questioned, she smiled sadly and squeezed his hand.

"Yeah..." Dean nodded, staring at the fire in awe, he never understood how something that scared him so much could intrigue him in the same capacity. He snapped himself out of it, once again searching for Castiel.

After a few minutes he finally found him, he was talking to a red haired young woman who was adorned in a Starwars shirt and Gryffindor pajama pants. He turned back to Jo, kissing her on the top of her head, "I'm gonna go talk to Castiel, I'll be right back.", she nodded, smiling at him. He smiled back, and made his way over, he seemed really engaged in conversing with the girl, his eyes brightened by the street lamp, the flames, and his raw interest. When he had seen him before he looked so clean cut but now he wore a t-shirt and sweatpants, his hair was messy, Dean thought about how he must have looked only fifteen minutes ago, undone on his bed touching himself, thinking of Dean. He tugged on his boxers, loosening them as he approached Cas and the girl. 

Castiel looked over to Dean, his eyes widening, "Hello Dean."

-

He had been talking to Charlie, a friend from the fifth floor when he noticed Dean walking towards them, he became anxious, unsure what to say to him. He tried to play it cool, greeting him with a simple, "Hello Dean." but observing the smile that had played across Dean's face he knew he had noticed his nervousness. 

"Hey Cas" he said laughingly, "Some night, huh?"

"Yeah, never expected all this." he gestured to the fire trucks that were working away at the flames, "Oh, Dean this is my friend Charlie, Charlie lives on the fifth floor, Charlie this is Dean, he's the one who just moved up next to me."

Charlie smiled happily and reached her hand out to greet Dean, "Hi! I'm Charlie, obviously... but it's cool to meet you, I've heard a lot about you... well, from people around, it's not everyday we get someone new! Rough first night though, that blows."

Dean smiled back, shaking her hand, "Yeah, it was kinda startling, but hey, it's nice to be here!"

Charlie nodded in agreement, "It was startling for me too! Those bells are so loud!"

Dean had a smirk across his face, "Yeah, well the walls are paper thin, you can hear practically everything." his eyes darted to Castiel who was basically ready to shit himself, "Which I mean, isn't a bad thing, there's somethings you _want_ to hear..."

"Yeah! It would be horrible if someone were to miss the alarms!" said Charlie.

"Exactly."

"Well, I'm gonna go see if anyone knows what time we'll be able to go back in. It was good to meet you Dean, I'll catch you later Castiel." she smiled and waved as she started walking towards the fire engines.

Dean's eyes were glued to Cas, Cas's eyes were glued to the floor. Castiel spoke first, "I hope no one got hurt, it would be horrible if that were to happen."

Dean nodded in agreement, his dumb grin never leaving his face, "I'm sure they got everyone out safely, it doesn't look too bad."

Cas was nervous, he wanted to disappear, he couldn't believe Dean had heard him, had Jo heard too? He kept as still as he could, trying to breath steadily, wishing he had been more careful, suddenly he felt a hand intertwine with his, he looked up to meet eyes with Dean who was no longer smiling but still, nothing about his expression was negative. 

"Dean, I-" Castiel started, his eyes becoming teary.

"Hey, don't sweat it, Jo doesn't know and... and the feeling is mutual." Dean bit his bottom lip, "But, I'm with her, otherwise, I mean..."

Castiel nodded as Dean let go of his hand, "I understand." he looked back down to the ground, solemnly, he felt like a kid that had just been caught doing something they shouldn't, that they knew they shouldn't, he knew he shouldn't have. 

 


End file.
